heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivine
|-|Disclaimer= MATURE CONTENT WARNING read at your own risk. Due to the nature of the OC (her occupation, history, etc.), her page is not recommended to be read by wikiers under the age of 15. Sorry for any inconvenience. |-|Olivine= a moment you'll never remember, and a night you'll never forget Olivine belongs to Wisps. Please don't use her without permission. all you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah show praise with your body, stand up, sing hallelujah She is placed in a timeline around the 40s-50s. Few dragons get the honor of meeting Miss (and she will stress that title) Ollie Costello. In fact, next-to-no dragon will ever get the honor of meeting Miss Costello; Ollie goes under the last name of Lansky. Ollie works as a bartender, waitress, and showgirl at a popular gangster bar called Green Mill Cocktail Lounge; very successful in her line of work, Ollie has no trouble fitting in to the environment of the dingy, dark, and dangerous atmosphere of the bar. She manages to do her dirty work with the relatively no-name mobsters, however, the successful gangsters are the very select few who get to meet Miss Ollie Costello; one of the most successful, dangerous, and wealthiest crime lords of her time. and if you can't stop shaking, lean back let it move right through ya Description Being called beautiful is no surprise to Ollie; she's begun to expect it Olivine stands at a height that is just below average, but has a commanding mien that draws all eyes onto her when she enters a room. She stands with her weight on one side, and her shoulders tilted in the opposite direction. She generally keeps a pretty stony, bored expression: especially when dealing with her fellow criminals. She loves to put off an air of condescension and superiority, all the while keeping them all transfixed on her body, so they barely hear her words. Naturally, Ollie is naturally beautiful. Her face is elegant and narrow, with a roundish snout and thin eyeridges. Her ears are long, and are generally held flat and point backwards. Her horns sit firmly in her skull, with two larger, thicker, and more curved horns on top, and a smaller, straighter horn on each side, beneath the larger ones. Her neck is long and thin, matching the rest of her lithe form. Her shoulders are narrow and elegant and framed with smooth lines from the erected bones. Her limbs are long and thin, with tiny, fragile wrists and delicate, dexterous caws. Her rib cage is large and deep, and the bones are easily visible against her hide, striping her flanks like the keys on the piano she is so familiar with. Her stomach is sunken and misshapen due to an excessive use of too-tight corsets. Her back is slightly arched, and her hip bones protrude noticeably. Her hind legs are long and thin, similar to her arms. Her tail is short and is barely long enough to reach the ground. She usually unconsciously curls it upwards so it doesn’t scuff against the ground. Her back is bare, as she has no wings. Most likely a side effect of her hybrid genes, she only has four limbs. However, though she has lost the ability to fly, she is much more balanced, and can adopt a bipedal stance if necessary. Another trait that she acquired due to her mixed blood are the fact that her sail/crest on her spine is more of a mixture of the two tribes'; On her head and on her rump, it resembles the SeaWing counterpart with spines and ribbed webbing, but along her neck and tail, it resembles the SandWing fleshy sail. Her scales are very soft, and are more similar to flesh than any for of protective plates. Her stomach and chest is completely bare of scales, and is incredibly vulnerable to injury. Her skin/”scales” are actually very soft and silky to the touch, a point that Ollie has found beneficial in a few instances. Her hide itself is a very pale tan color with a slight olivine twinge in certain lights. She has small spots along her sides and along her tail that are more reflective, and are slightly shiny: the remnants of her photophores. Her underbelly is an off-white, cream color, matching the crest along her spine. Her horns are a bright white, and her claws are usually painted mismatching shades of red and black. Her eyes are a piercing lime green, but look almost golden in dim lighting. For clothing, Ollie tends to wear less-than-modest outfits. Possibly influenced by her previous jobs, her fashion style centers around the main philosophy of "show as much skin as possible". She tends to wear sleeveless, strapless, short cocktail dresses or short ruffled skirts. She rarely ever wears anything very covering and sensible; the exception being the occasional business suit she wears to exceptionally formal meetings with her cartel. Generally, its something very small and tight, usually laced up tightly with a corset. She usually wears nylons or fishnet, and often wears long, elbow-length gloves on her hands. She wears very little jewelry, only usually having a few onyx bands around her forearm and along her tail. Around her neck she has a piece of black wire with a small, tarnished key strung on it. No one really knows what this key is for, but she likes to make them think it is the key to a vault of corpses. "Keeps them afraid of me, and fear is power". She wears thick, winged black makeup on her eyes, accentuating their vibrant color. Her teeth are blindingly white, thanks to some artificial whitener. Her ears are pierced only with gauges, and even those are relatively small and unnoticeable. Her claws are usually painted, but never match; she usually has many different shades of similar colors, or sometimes will have one odd lime green claw among bloody crimson and vibrant scarlet. Most dragons assume it's something she does on purpose to make a statement or be iconic. my life started the day I got caught under the covers with secondhand lovers Personality Common adjectives to describe Ollie are cruel, vengeful, devious, and lethal. If you're a gangster crashing at Green Mill for a few drinks, you're likely to stumble into Miss Lansky; whether she's the one delivering shots to your table, making the shots, or up on the raised stage, you'll be sure to find her. When in her uniform for work, (which is hardly a uniform, and is more like required nylons and short skirts), she can blend in with the other, equally attractive dragonesses who work there as well. She can play herself off as very friendly and talkative, and may even be the waitress who sits at your table and shares stories and down a few shots with you. She comes off as very personable and friendly, and can keep the act up for a convincing enough time. On stage, she is actually not much of a talent. She can sit on the piano and look pretty, but the other performers outshine her with their singing or dancing or other talents. She isn't really fond of being on the stage, as her haunting past is still a part of her, and her former occupation is something she would rather not be reminded of. However, she smiles and waves and does as she should, but is definitely most talented (in the Green Mill spectrum) as the bartender. She is talkative and joking, and can mix drinks with alarming speed, and has a memory well enough to remember certain famed gangsters' and mobsters' drinks, earning her much favor and hefty tips. However, as cheery and kind and friendly as she may seem, everything she says has a bite to it; whether it be a compliment laced with sarcasm or her talent of passive aggression, nothing "nice" she says should be taken to heart. Whether it's a blatant lie, or just not the entire truth, whatever it is, it's not good. She is renowned by her closest friends to be very manipulative to a target. If she is going to be getting something from you, she will pull out all the stops. She most commonly will just buy countless drinks for any clients, and spike them twice as much; "The more alcohol in their drink, the less they think, I always say. And it's true; I could get them to sell me 1 ton of my favorite white powder for 5 dollars if I gave 'em enough liquor". Often times, since she is not married (something she stresses), she will often offer herself as partial payment as well. Since she is infertile, it's much easier than if she were full-blooded to do so. She's also a pretty decent liar, but tends to bite off a bit more than she can chew, and tends to weave herself a web of lies that eventually catches her up in it. Sometimes she'll forget what she told someone previously, and end up blowing her entire plan. She doesn't lie too much to her closest friends, but since those are so few and far between, she's about as trustworthy as a snake. Her sly tongue and treacherous ambition would be perfectly at home in the body of a limbless serpent. She is cruel and merciless, though she is always willing to give a second chance. However, as she says, "strike three, you're out". She is not afraid of a little death, and is willing to kill those who are useless to her. She tends to rank people by their value to her, and even the unknowing bystander citizens have some worth. Once you reach the number zero, (or below, in her husband's case), you'll most likely not be showing up for work the next day. Or ever, for that matter. She is often called emotionless and sociopathic, as she has little sympathy for anyone, and much less empathy. Everyone says she's blank and evil, with a heart as black as midnight and a soul that died when she was born. then the time for being sad is over and you miss 'em like you miss no other History Ollie grew up in a rather poor family, and had to learn to accept that fact as a young dragonet. As an only child with a parents who didn't even make an effort to hide their infidelities, Ollie grew up with very little respect for anyone. She saw no meaning in marriage, and was thoroughly convinced that love was a complete sham, and was something for fairytales, and that was that. Real dragons don't get happy endings. She had very little education, and didn't really mind that fact. She grew up on the scummy streets and allies of a big city, and was a common face at the corner drugstore, purchasing alcohol and cigarettes for her parents. She went on their errands, and did everything for herself. This self-sufficient upbringing made her not only more detached from her family, but also generally more independent. She would run the errands and report back, but her parents never noticed (or never cared) that everything they got in their talons was already opened: bottles of vodka already half-empty, packs of cigarettes opened and missing a fistful. Ollie was never raised like a normal dragonet; she was never told that drinking, smoking, or anything was bad for you. All she knew was that her parents drank it and they seemed really happy after having a few shots, so she figured she could give it a try too. When her parents started getting older, they started making less money, and Ollie was forced to seek employment. It was no secret that she was beautiful, and it was this fact that got her some rather saddening and demeaning jobs, but whatever brought in money was okay for her. She went through a lot, and eventually became a natural at being seductive and the like. After a few years, she got hired at a seedy bar as a waitress and dishwasher. She did this job for probably the sum total of a week until the manager realized her potential (and possibly found her previous jobs and records) and quickly moved her out of his bar, and sent her to the Gangster bar, Green Mill. She was hired on the spot, and given the roles of bartender and showgirl, and occasionally a waitress if they were running low on staffing. Eventually, hanging around with all of the drug lords and murders, and getting to know them all on a first name basis, she managed to pick up a few of their knacks, and using the money she received from tips (which was quite a lot) and other affairs, she started her own career as a criminal. Eventually, she fell for and got engaged to one of the frequent no-namers by the name of Quinlan Lansky. She married him for three reasons; the first being that he was rich, the second being that he had connections and other benefits, and the third being that maybe, maybe, he could convince her that love actually did exist. So they got engaged, and became a rather infamous duo. Ollie quickly became friends with all of Quinlan's friends, and secured a safe foothold into a higher point of crime. The couple were doing well, that is, until Ollie found out that she was one of four other simultaneous marriages. She quickly filed a divorce, and contacted one of her newer friends. "Do whatever's necessary, " she told him, "I want him dead". From there, she excelled immensely in her criminal career. She became less of a stereotypical criminal (robbing banks, etc.), and ascended to criminal stardom, managing to get her claws on large sums of drugs and other illegal imports. She became an epicenter for branch dealers, and quickly, her name spread. So, she adopted the alias of her ex-husband's last name, Olivine Lansky, to protect her identity, and collected as many allies as she could. She got in touch with her friends from before she was actually employed, and from her other, more namely allies. She pieced together a rather well stacked deck of mobsters, drug lords, hitmen, and Big-Time Robbers for her cartel. She began her trek to monopoly, proudly being of the few powerful female criminals. Her mind set on the title of Queen Olivine of Pyrrhia, she began collecting her own hoard of crisp bills. She began swiping a few hundred dollars from her borderline-allies, and would easily rip off other dragons that bought anything from her or asked anything from her. She was a master of deceit, and her ruse will last until some unlucky do-gooder decides they could take on one of the most powerful, wealthy, and dangerous dragons on the face of the planet. i was drunk and it didn't mean a thing stop thinking about the bullets from my mouth Abilities She may not have any natural abilites, but call her defenseless and you'll be sorry. As a hybrid of two very incompatible tribes (she has her irresponsible parents to blame for that), Ollie is rendered helpless; she has none of the natural defenses from either of her blood halves. Her blood did give her something though; a host of genetic issues. She suffers few anatomical/physical defects, but her metabolism is very fast, dangerously so. Her blood is very thin, and takes a very long time to clot. Her senses are dulled, and her muscles aren't much of a marvel. She is pretty handy with any gun, but is most comfortable with a small handgun or pistol. She will gladly use any weapon handed to her though, and she is not afraid to end a life. Cruel and merciless, she cares not for the commonplace dragons, and doesn't mind if a life or two is lost in the grand scheme of things. She also has the benefit (more or less) of being sterile, and never had to worry about accidentally having dragonets; a very helpful trait in her line of work. i love the things you hate about yourself just finished a daydream, who were you try'na be Relationships Ollie has connections; if she wants something, she gets it. She also has some...negative connections, ones she would be willing to pay millions to bury with the bodies. Quinlan Lansky: Originally, Ollie had hopes to live with Quin forever; they got married, and she was convinced that maybe love actually existed. She really enjoyed being his wife, and loved all of his friends as well. She was having a great time...until she found out about his monogamy. When she found out that she wasn't his only wife, she was furious. Not with his other wives, as she didn't blame them, and assumed they didn't know either and were similarly upset, but her rage was all directed towards Lansky. She quickly filed for a divorce, and cut him off. That is, until she finally got a hold of Detox. Ollie told Dee to do her worst, and to make him suffer. She wanted him dead, so dead he will be. She also had Dee collect all of his legal files and anything under his name, and within three days, the manic RainWing returned with a hefty folder of neat paperwork and her usual crazed smile. Ollie didn't ask for details (she wasn't as sadistic and gore-loving as Dee, so she decided to leave it as a blissful mystery), but happily paid the assassin and took the files. She then made sure to use his name for everything she signed. From her license plate to her bank account, everything went under the name "Lansky". If they managed to trace any suspicious purchases, they would lead to a dead man with five wives as suspects, as well as the entirety of his criminal web; next to impossible to trace them back to her. Dee "Detox" Toxin: wip no one wants you when you have no heart and i'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars Trivia Random facts about her that you would never need to know. *Her name was inspired by a type of rare green sand called Olivine sand *She is color blind, and can only see in shades of grey. This often leads to some wardrobe issues; sometimes her outfits don't quite match, or her nail polish will be of four different colors. It can cause some confusion when she addresses things as well, since everything to her is grey. So her saying "that shiny grey car over there" isn't very specific. *She actually owns a car. It is registered under her ex-husband's name, and uses his old license plate. It is a two seater, with a disturbingly large trunk: large enough to possibly fit a dragon or two...? you'll never know if you don't ever try again so let's try, let's try, let's try Gallery Artwork for Ollie, or any of the stuff having to do with her. Ollieee.png|By Wisps